How Sam Saved Dean
by DeppsLadyRosebud
Summary: Sam 16, Dean 21 so right before Sam turns 17 Pre Pilot One Shot: Dean has a serious problem, and his brother is there to help. Few curse words be warned Please R&R if you like it No Slash


-1**How Sam Saved Dean**

_Don't know. Don't Own. Don't Sue… Just a small piece I wrote to show some brotherly love…._

Dean was the hunter, the definition of the true hunter, he fought harder, he knew his weapon, he knew every tactic that he needed to, and he was quicker on his feet than most… He was a prize possession out on the battle field… Like an AK-47 on two legs, he was merciless, and he was deadly to every son-of-a-bitch who crossed his path…. All this, and he was just barely twenty-one years old…

All of the warrior inside of him however, left little time for anything else, he was not the social butterfly that his little brother Sammy was… He dropped out of school, Sammy planned to go to college… Dean never understood that really, how Sam, at sixteen was already so hell bent on leaving this life, and everything that they knew, everything that they were taught behind, as soon as he reached his eighteenth birthday he was going to be gone…. For good maybe.

But then again, Sam was as good at school, as Dean was at hunting, maybe even better, and that in itself self was a slap in the face to his old, stronger, but not as … Smart…. brother.

Dean's life revolved so little around the outside world, so little around anything aside from his baby brother, his drunken father, and Demon hunting that his social skills were crap… And the only one who ever took the time to really listen to him, to really hear him, was the one who he knew was not going to be around forever…

Entering into the hotel room and closing the door quickly as he could latching the latch behind himself, 21 year old Dean leaned against the door trying to catch his breath, that had definitely been a close call… A very close call… A skin crawler had been tailing him for the last five blocks, and he had been out of heart piercing silver bullets for the last three….

They were currently in Saginaw Michigan hunting a were-beast, so the sudden appearance of a skin walker was an unexpected turn of events… However seeing as he is a Winchester and was raised to always expect the unexpected… And so he was always prepared

He let his eyes scan the room a few times, he could tell by the lack of light, that Sam was asleep, it was one thirty a.m. on a school night, he better have been asleep… And his father, well his father was probably at the nearest bar within walking distance drowning the days hunt in a few pitcher's of beer and a shot or two of whiskey….

So this meant that by the time he came home, he would need coffee, need to sobriety, and with that thought Dean made his way to the small kitchen of the hotel they had been calling home for the last month and began making a fresh pot of coffee….

Last call was only half an hour away, which meant Dean had about an hour to kill before his father would come staggering in drunker than a pirate basking in the victories of his found treasures, he would then work his way on wobbly legs to the small recliner in front of the television, and plop himself drunkenly down… His babbles would be directed toward Dean, about whatever it didn't really matter, the stench of beer and liquor pouring from his flesh….

Until finally he would pass out…

At least that was the normal nightly routine, on the nights they weren't working a case anyway, but tonight, tonight was going to have to be different….

Dean drew his lip into his mouth already trying to slow down his thought process as he looked up from the latest issue of TV guide… Believe it or not he was currently scuffing at an article about a show Called Buffy the Vampire Slayer…._What do they know about vampires??? _He thought with a chuckle before tossing it down

He watched as the doorknob jiggled and swallowed rising to his feet taking a few steps in the direction of the opening door…

"Hiya…. Dean-o?" The smell of beer and whiskey was so strong on his father's breath that it almost knocked Dean backward as he watched the older man's body sway with his words and reached out putting a steady hand on his arm…

"Such a good son…." He mumbled and hiccupped at the same time before grunting a little…

Dean's lips curved into a frown as he lowered his father into the recliner and made his way into the kitchen pouring a large cup of coffee, putting a small spoon of sugar into it, to make it a little less bitter…

When he returned, his father's eyes were closed and Dean sighed leaning down and tapping the sides of his cheeks harshly….

"D-D-D-D-D-D-Da-Dad…" He swallowed and cringed all at once, he hated the sound of his own voice, his severe stutter making him sound like a complete retard to unknowing ears…

"I'm up…. I'm up…" John Winchester opened one eye and looked at his son's face so close to his through blurry intoxicated vision, as he felt a warm mug against his fingers and the aroma of coffee over took his senses.

"D-D-D-D-Drrr-Drink." He blinked licking his lips, he would have been quite a bit more at ease if his brother were around to speak for him, or if his father were not so drunk, making him at least partially able to understand his son's broken speech.

John frowned a little, he hated this part of his son, even in a drunken state however he would never tell him that,…. Partially because John himself felt responsible for it, if Dean had not been so secluded, if he was able to go to a specialist…. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad…. Maybe he would have had the help he needed….

"h-h-h-h-h-h-hunt" He drew his lip into his mouth… Anything with an S was more than a little difficult and took more than one try… "Sss-s-s-s-s"

"Hunt what Dean?" John's inebriation was making his patience less than normal and he sighed, something he reprimanded himself for immediately, he tried not to sound so frustrated…. So annoyed at times like these… but it never worked.

Sensing his fathers discomfort only caused Dean to become even more flustered as his brows came together, "S-S-S-S-S" He growled

John put his hand up and sighed. "SAMMY! GET UP!!!!…." He waited a moment and with not so much as a stir from the bedroom he called out again. "SAM!!!!"

Sam grunted and rolled his neck hearing the drunken slur of his father from the living room and already knowing what this was about he rose sleepily to his feet and made his way to the front room standing in the doorway and rubbing a hand through his messy hair he tried to adjust his eyes to the light…..

"What?!?" He grunted, he knew however that his assumptions were right as soon as his vision was clear enough to see the frustration written across his brother's features….

Sam glared at his drunk father before making his way toward his brother… "Alright Dean…." He whispered his eyes calm his features relaxing, a comfort to his older brother, soothing… maybe that was why things worked out the way they did and only Sam could relax him enough… Only Sammy could understand him…

Dean stood up giving his brother an apologetic look his eyes soft and sorry, he would have said sorry except from his lips on the things that were necessary to be said were said…. It took to long for anything else.

John watched his tow boy's before him, Sam was only 16 but was already taller than Dean, the way the two of them interacted together, made John happy that he and Mary had not only stopped with one child, because without Sam… Dean would be a lost cause, lost to the outside world….

"Ch-Ch-Ch…Ch-Chased…" Dean grunted and ran a hand through his hair… looking at his brother…

"By what?… Nice and slow dude, your doing fine…."

"S-s-s-s-s-s…."

_Not an S, _Sam thought to himself, but said nothing simply nodding his head in approval as though to say keep going…

"S-s-s-s-s-s….Ssssk…SKIN!" Agitation and frustration caused the word to carry a very angry tone as it finally spilled out….

"Skin?…. Skin walker?"

Dean nodded,.

John got up from where he was sitting and went to refresh his cup of coffee and also grab his journal… "Is his current suit male or female?" He called from the kitchen and Sam's gaze fell once more to Dean, who looked just about ready to bust a sweat from only the few words he had spoken.

"Mmmmm….Mmmm-Male" Dean's brows rose a little.

"Male." Sam repeated.

"And you couldn't handle him on your own? How many were there? More than one? Are your hunting skills growing that rusty?" John asked returning from the kitchen and Dean growled at him looking to Sam and then to his father and then to Sam again frustrated and flustered, he pulled the gun from his pocket and tossed it into his dad's lap, knowing that to answer all those questions was going to take all night…

Pushing past his little brother his body once more over come with frustration and anger he stormed from the room and slammed the door…

But even through the thick wood he could hear as it began…

"Why do you do that to him?!?!"

"Do what?!" John asked innocently opening the clip and noting that it was empty… "Bullets are gone…"

"Bombard him with questions, make him feel guilty… He's trying dad you know that!!!"

"I do no such thing!" John's voice rose as he let his eyes up to meet his son's…. "And I'm not so sure I like this tone your taking with me!"

"Well to bad… I'm sick of this, and I know I'm not the only one!"

Dean closed his eyes and sat down on the edge of the bed putting his head in his hands, life with these two was like a constant nightmare… They were always fighting, always at each others throats, and it more than likely was usually regarding him…

"Sam." His father warned…

"What?! You afraid I might throw a little truth at you, because I can speak my mind and tell you how I'm feeling…"

"You think it's may fault your brother is messed up in the head like he is???"

"HE IS NOT MESSED UP IN THE HEAD!" Sam growled his voice growing louder as Dean knew the space between the two of them was now growing smaller and smaller and it would only be a matter of time before he would have to go out there and separate them…. Like he always did… "BUT YOU'RE ALWAYS TO DRUNK TO KNOW MUCH OF ANYTHING ABOUT EITHER ONE OF US!"

"I TAKE CARE OF BOTH OF YOU…." John's retort was short and powerless, but it was enough to tick Sam's clock in just the right spot…

"YOU TAKE CARE OF US??? TAKE CARE OF US?" He chuckled bitterly,

"THAT'S RIGHT…"

"PLEADE DAD, THAT'S A LAUGH, YOU HAVE NEVER TAKEN CARE OF US THE WAY A FATHER SHOULD, WE SPEND OUR LIVES HUNTING A DEMON WE'RE NEVER GOING TO FIND, AND OUR NIGHTS TAKING CARE OF YOUR DRUNKEN FORM…. HELL YOUR SON,,, AS GOOD A WARRIOR AS HE MIGHT BE….CAN'T BE MUCH ELSE… AND WHOSE FAULT IS THAT?"

"DON'T YOU DARE!" John's finger was now pressed into his young son's chest their eyes burning in a staring contest with one another, the gap between them long since closed…. "I DIDN'T DO THIS TO YOUR BROTHER ANDYOU KNOW THAT…"

"WELL YOU SURE AS HELL DIDN'T HELP HIM EITHER NOW DID YOU?" Sam's gaze narrowed. "MOST FATHERS WOULD PUT THERE SON IN SPEECH THERAPY SIT DOWN AND HELP THEM, EVEN TAKE THE TIME TO LISTEN OR…LEARN TO UNDERSTAND THEM…. BUT NO …. NOT YOU… YOU DIDN'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT, SO YOU JUST TAUGHT HIM TO FIGHT HARDER AND EXPRESS LESS…."

"SHUT UP SAM…."

"YOU JUST TEACH HIM, TO POUR HIMSELF INTO HIS WORK…. AND NOT WORRY ABOUT THE COMPLICATIONS OF HIS LIFE, HE'S SUFFERING, AND YOU IGNORE IT… HE'S IN PAIN AND YOU DON'T GIVE A SHIT…. HELL… HE'S 21 YEARS OLD AND OTHER THAN TO ME HE CAN'T EVEN SPEAK A FULL SENTENCE, HE'S GOT NO LIFE, NOTHING ASIDE FROM HUNTING…"

"I'M WARNING YOU…." John growled, his son's words stinging his heart from the amount of truth they carried with them…

"TRUTH HRTS DOESN'T-" Before he could finish his temper hot, Sam felt the sting of his father's palm smashing hard against his cheek and settled for a glare as he heard the door behind him open and knew that Dean was once more coming to his rescue as he stepped between the two of them shoving John one way and Sam the other…

"SSSSSS….STOP…. N-N- NOW!" He glared at his father…. It was amazing how much clearer his speech was when he was angry….

Sam growled and shook his head turning and heading back into the bedroom, the anger inside of him ran so deep and so pain filled… it wasn't fair, it was never going to be fair…. His brother had so much to offer, so much to express and because of the life their father had chosen for them, he was going to have to suffer basically in silence….

They were never in one place long enough for him to get help, or even find a speech specialist… let alone begin going to one regularly….

And that's when it hit him, Sam let a small smile come to his lips, his brother had done so much for him…. Saved his ass so many times… maybe it was time he returned the favor….

-The fallowing day when he returned back to the hotel from the latest school he was currently residing at, Sam set his back pack down finding his brother sitting at the table drinking a coke and eating a bowl of cereal… He was quite the weird one, when it came to his eating habits.

"You get the skin walker?" Sam asked as though it were nothing new, because to him, to them, it was as normal as going to grandma's house… to hunt down a demon…

Dean nodded.

"Good…" Sam noticed the fresh pads of paper and pens on the table and sighed, his father would rather his brother write everything down then spare an extra moment of attention actually listening to what he has to say…

"Throw that shit out and lets go get some real food…" Sam was already reaching for the bowl of cereal and carrying it to the sink, he knew that now that there was one less skin walker on the lose there father was finally sleeping off the previous nights boozefest…

Dean nodded again and reached for his jacket throwing it on and grabbing the keys to the impala from the bedside table he scribbled out a note 'Just incase' his father should wake-up… even though both of them knew he wasn't going to…

Once they were in the car, just the two of them out on the open road, pretending to be normal 'kids' it was like a giant weight was lifted from their shoulders, the roar of the Impala the open road before them…

Dean glanced over at his brother and noticed a smile across his lips, causing one of his own to appear…

"wh-wh-wh-what?"

"Oh nothing…" Sam retorted quickly…Almost to quickly in fact causing suspicion to rise in Dean's mind.

"C-c-c-come… o-o-o-ooon!" He pleaded

"You'll see…." Sam spotted a Denny's and pointed, "Swing in there."

Dean nodded and did as he was told making a sharp right into the parking lot and shutting off the engine a look of annoyance on his features…. He hated secrets, especially when he was the one out of the loop on things.

Sam smiled at the waitress as they made there way inside, and he noticed that she was in turn smiling in his brothers direction, the same reaction they all had… seeing dean's perfectly chiseled cheek bones, bulging biceps and million dollar smile, made almost any female weak in the knees, something Sam would never understand, he himself found his brother repulsive.. So smelly and sweaty, and dirty all the time, he didn't know how girls could find him even the least bit cute….

"Just the two of you?" She asked fishing for a pair of menus, her eyes never leaving Dean's as he returned her flirtatious stare…

"Yeah…" Sam chuckled, "Unless your planning on joining us so you can keep your eyes glued to my brother…"

It was as though she didn't even hear him, as she lead them to the back of the restaurant and purposely leaned over nearly in Dean's lap to fix the silverware her chest taunting both young men as they cleared their throats nearly in unison.

"My name is Becca and I'll be your waitress whenever you're ready…" She then excused herself and Sam had a very pleased look on his face, this was going to work better then he had planned with such a pretty girl at his disposal….

"You know what you want?" Sam asked and Dean rolled his eyes in response as if to say duh, he always ordered the same thing every time they came here, he was quite…. Predictable that way, he was like that everywhere they went, it just made his life… and his brothers life easier since Sam always did the ordering, and Dean simply stood over him like a bodyguard to a famous star…."Good." He nodded, "Becca!" He called to her waving her over with one hand.

"Are we ready?" She asked a moment later approaching the table.

"Yeah, and my brother here, he's going to go first…." Sam looked toward Dean whose eyes were wide with shock… and quite a bit of surprise as well… His jaw hanging up a little…

"Okay then," She turned more in Dean's direction, "What'll it be handsome…."

"Dean simply kept looking past her to his brother and he let his eyes speak every cuse word that his lips could not as they tore into the younger man.

Dean picked up the menu and began to open it, ready to use the old pointing technique, but Sam was wise to it, and before the menu was all the way open he snatched it from his hands and shook his head, "Tell her what you want Dean…" He demanded.

The small young blonde woman's face turned quite confused now as she looked from Dean to Sam, "He alright?"

"He's just a little nervous… He doesn't really like to talk in front of people… painfully shy….." The younger man lied only slightly. And jumped when he felt his brother's boot come in contact hard with his shin…

"It's alright sweets…" She turned back to him, her smile genuine and absolutely stunning as she put her hand on his, "You take all the time you need, no need to be shy around little old me… I promise…"

Hearing his stomach growl, his brother having confiscated his cereal before he had even had three bites, Dean was hungry, in fact starving and if it weren't for that, he would have already been up and out of this restaurant and this horrible situation…

His lips were in a permanent frown as he looked back into the light blue orbs of their waitress before closing his eyelids over his own hazel ones and swallowing, her beautiful face only all the more intimidating for him. Why had hey not gone to McDonalds where he could stutter out a number and be done with it? He felt the urge to kick his brothers shin again but restrained himself…. "Ch-ch-ch-ch-chick….chick…chicken" He stammered heavily and opened his eyes, cringing when he saw the look of pity looking back at him.

"Okay", she nodded. And Dean saw the pleased look on his brothers face, the hope lacing his wide eyes….. "And do you want potatoes… fries… coleslaw… or cottage cheese with that?"

Dean sighed loudly… He was going to kill Sam later for this one… "F-f-f-f-frr-fry."

Another nod. "Your almost done, "Soup or Salad?"

Now Dean looked helplessly toward his brother his eyes pleading.

"I guess that's enough for today…" He agreed.. "He'll have the Salad.." He finished for him before ordering for himself.

The minute the young woman was out of view Dean's face grew even angrier than it had been his eyes like stone… "b-b-b-b-bitch!" He growled.

"You might as well get used to it…" Sam cleared his throat… "Since dad won't get you the help you need, I'm going to give it to you… you can't go on like this man, I'm not always going to be there, to talk for you and to save your ass…."

Dean drew his bottom lip once more into his mouth, he knew his brother was right… He had been ignoring the fact that it was only less than two years away now, less that two years until Sam would go off to college, and the already small Winchester family would diminish even further….

"So we're going to work together, and you're going to learn to talk like a normal person… I've been using the computers at school to research a few things and there are a few techniques we are going to try until we find the one that seams to help you the most…

Dean didn't know what if it was his own hopes, or the look of hope radiating from his brother's face that drove him to nod in agreement, but he did, even though in his heart he felt it was never going to work, this was just the way things were…. The way he was, and nothing was going to change that… not now and not ever….

- As soon as they returned home, their father still sleeping off the effects of the alcohol he had consumed the night before, the Winchester brothers sat down at the small round table in the front of the overly sized hotel room and Sam pulled a stack of papers from his back pack, as well as a few books he had borrowed from his schools library placing them down on the table…

"It's going to take a lot of work…. But we're going to do this…" He told Dean confidently picking up the stack of papers, "Fluency shaping therapy." He read out loud, "trains stutterers to speak fluently by relaxing their breathing, vocal folds, and articulation… Stutterers are usually trained to breathe with their diaphragms, gently increase vocal fold tension at the beginning of words gentle onsets, slow their speaking rate by stretching vowels, and reduce articulatory pressure. The result is slow, monotonic, but fluent speech.

"This abnormal-sounding speech is used only in the speech clinic. After the stutterer masters these target speech behaviors, speaking rate and prosody (emotional intonation) are increased, until the stutterer sounds normal. This normal-sounding, fluent speech is then transferred to daily life outside the speech clinic."

Dean's brows furrowed a moment, and he swallowed, Sam was right this was not going to be easy.

"Slow speech enables you to learn the other fluency skills. The goal is not to use slow speech in every conversation for the rest of your life. Like a novice golfer, you learn the correct forms and muscle movements slowly at first. Then, as master these muscle movements you gradually increase your speed.:" He continued before stopping, and setting the papers back down on the table retrieving a spiral notebook from his bag.

"So during lunch today I wrote down a few sentences for you to start with… I want you to look them over and study them, sound each letter out in your mind before you even try to speak… then I want you to sound each letter out with your lips nice and slow…. Don't hesitate, and if you screw up, we can always start again."

Dean took the notebook from Sam and grunted with disapproval at the sentences written there, could they be anymore child like?

_The Dog Jumped over the couch._

_The couch was brown._

_Brown like a brown bear._

_Bears live in the forest._

The last word, and the S it contained caused a tinge of fear to rise into Dean, it was weird he could face a demon and defeat it with his eyes closed, but yet a single letter in the alphabet made him feel inferior and almost infantile….

"Nice and slow… we're not running a race here…" Sam reminded him as he sat back in his chair and watched his brother studying the words, every ounce of his concentration placed there….

Dean looked at the words for nearly two minutes before his lips finally parted. "T-T-T-T…"

"No". Sam kept his voice even, "Don't separate the sounds, "tttttthhhheeee"

Dean scoffed and looked at his brother, more directly at his brothers lips, it came so easy to him, it just didn't seem fair….

"Scoff at me all you want, now try again."

"T-T-T-"

Sam shook his head and got up from where he was sitting walking around to his old brothers side.. He lifted his hand much to Dean's dismay and placed it on his throat making the sound again…. "Feel the vibration… ttttthhheee…" He repeated nice and slow dragging out each letter and each sound…

"Now you…" Sam placed his hand on Dean's throat… "Nice and smooth…"

He could feel the tense muscles of his brothers attempt to vocalize as he tried again with the same broken result…

"Dean, relax." He ordered, "Nice and slow." Sam still stood beside his brother his fingers resting on his adam's apple. "Take a deep breath and think about the word… each letter, before bringing it to your lips…"

They had only been at this a minute and Dean's patience was thinning more and more with each passing second.

"T-T-T…" The older man swallowed and closed his eyes putting the sound together in his head and exhaling, forcing his body to relax… "ttttttt-h-h-h" his body tensed the sounds of the broken H reaching his ears…

"Good, that was good.. Just take it slow, this isn't something we have to get through in one day…."

Displeased, Dean took in another breath ignoring his brothers attempt to comfort and encourage him, like the stubborn mule he was he tried again…

"T-T-T…" He had it only a minute ago, where had it gone? He closed his eyes again,… "tttttt-h-h-h…ttttthhhh…" Dean felt a headache developing quickly but pushed it aside, he was going to do this damn-it, he was not going to look like a fool in front of his brother,… He already had spent enough time doing that in his life… pointing at shit like an imbecile making his little brother use words for him, making his little brother his verbal connection to the outside world…

Sam frowned looking down at his brother's face eyes still closed concentration still full force features slightly pained… Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all… "That's enough for today man,…" he started.

"tttttt- hhhhhh- e-e-e-e-e…" Dean shook his head and snarled. "tttttthhhheeeee…."

There. There it was, slow and smooth, a small three letter word, but a word none the less….

"Good." Sam nodded patting his shoulder, "See… I knew you could do it…." He let his hand fall from Dean's throat now and returned to his pervious seat, "All it takes is a little practice, and we will have you rambling on in no time…

-It was quarter past eight when John finally awoke, opening his eyes he listened to the air surrounding him, finally beginning to feel human again… it was what he heard however that made him rise to his feet…

Quiet as he could he made his way down the small hallway and stood in the entrance listening the smile of a proud father coming to his lips…

Dean's headache was now persistent and strong beating against his temple, and Sam had begged him to give it a rest for the night, they had been at it for over five hours now, and as he kept saying…. This was not going to happen in one night, it took time, and patience…neither of which a concept Dean was use to…

His eyes was tired and his mouth was dry, but in those tedious and long five hours, Dean had managed to speak nearly a whole sentence with this new technique, sure the words were drawn out longer than a horribly written war epic and he felt so exhausted even he though he and Sam both might burst into tears… but this… this was worth it, for both of them.

"Ttttttthhhhheeeee…" He swallowed licking his lips and looking at his brother, it made it easier to look at Sam to see the hope in his eyes and remember why he was doing this, not only for himself but for his baby brother… "Ddddddooooogggggg Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj"

"Slowly…" Sam whispered, noting the problem his brother had with J's… "nice and easy remember…"

Dean nodded, "Jjjjjjjuuuummmppppeeeedddd oooooooooovvvvvveeeeeeeerrrr ttttthhhhhhheeee…" He stopped and looked at the new word , not only picturing it as one would when they read, but sounding it out, hearing it in his head…

John still stood there watching a tear in his eye as he listened, Sam's words from the night before replaying in his mind, he had done the best he could with these boys since their mother's death, but maybe… maybe Sam was right about some things, maybe he should of tried harder to help Dean, to ease the suffering of uch a common yet heart breaking problem….

Now though as he watched, he felt joy… happiness, as he listened to the first clear words every to escape his boy's lips, the two of them sitting there working diligently to fight this… just as they would a demon or any other evil thing they had ever faced before…

"I think that's enough for today." Sam's tone left no room for argument as he watched Dean rub his throbbing head.

"You did good son.."

Both boys turned to see their father standing there, eyes pink with emotion, smile still on his lips as he walked over and placed a hand on Dean's shoulder…

"You did real good."

-Like clock work the boys began there crusade against this inner evil Dean struggled with, 5 hours a day, school or no school, hunt or no hunt. They always found time… And slowly over the course of the next 22 and a half months victory was claimed…

-Sam heard his cell ring and pulled it from his pocket glancing down at the caller I.D and flipping it open as he continued to travel down the west hall of the overly sized Stanford campus, he had been residing on for over three years now… And the walk from one class to another never seemed to get any easier….

"Hey dude, I was wondering when you were gonna call again…"

"Been busy." the mellow, deep voice of his brother came through the other end, and Sam found himself thinking back to not so long ago…. When neither one of them thought that Dean would ever own a cell phone let alone use it….

A smile came to his lips at the thought of their accomplishment, at the thought of his brothers accomplishment…. "Yeah I'll bet…."

"Oh come on Sammy, you know how it is… S-S-S"

Sam drew his lip into his mouth and listened, every once in a while, every now and then usually when sleep was a rarity in his schedule, this would happen… He would slip up and it was a quick reminder to them both of where they once had been….

The younger brother waited patiently.

"So many ladies and demons so little time…" He concluded

Sam chuckled, "Yeah I know, so little time for your brother…"

"Or anything else…" Dan added, "So how is life at Wussy-U?"

"Fine…"

"You know what my man Jack says don't you little brother?"

Sam rolled his eyes in response even though he could not be seen,

"All work and no play makes Sammy a very dull boy…." Dean laughed. "So I'm thinking after this gig, I might drop dad off with Caleb and come visit you for a while…"

"I wish you could get him to come with you…"

"Yeah… But you know how he feels about the whole thing…" Dean ran a hand through his hair, "Maybe you can introduce me to some of those hot frat g-g-g.." Dean sighed…. "Damn-it."

"When was the last time you slept?"

"We've been hunting this damn beast for three days, there's no time to…"

"There are days that I miss that life, and days like today… when I don't…. I'll tell you what… You get some rest after this thing is over, and then you call and I'll let you bring your scrawny ass up here to visit…."

"Yes sir…" Dean smirked.

Sam hung up the phone and stuck it back into his pocket, he cherished those conversations more than any one would ever know… because he never thought they would come….

But they had done to… together, and they had freed his brother from the worst evil he had ever faced


End file.
